James and the Giant Peach 2 VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edition *Max Keeble's Big Move *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Tarzan and Jane *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Walt Disney World Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Join Us After the Program for a Special Message from Disney * Feature Presentation Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Opening Titles (DVD and VHS Version) WALT DiSNEY PICTURES WALT DISNEY PICTURES presents JAMES and the GIANT PEACH 2 Ending Credits (DVD and VHS Version) DIRECTED BY CHRIS SAVINO PRODUCED BY BOB JOHNSTON SCREENPLAY BY JENNIE MONICA AND ENNIO TORRESAN, JR. WITH THE VOICE TALENTS OF HALEY JOEL OSMENT as James Henry Trotter DAKOTA FANNING as Silvera JOHN LITHGOW as Jen Cloth SIMON CALLOW as Mr. Grasshopper RICHARD DREYFUSS as Mr. Centipede JEFF BENNETT as Mr. Centipede (singing voice) JANE LEEVES as Mrs. Ladybug SUSAN SARANDON as Miss Spider DAVID THEWLIS as Earthworm MIRIAM MARGOLYES as Glowworm VOICE CASTING AND DIALOGUE DIRECTOR JAMIE THOMASON MUSIC BY CARL JOHNSON ART DIRECTOR JAMES GALLEGO SUPERVISING FILM EDITOR COLLEEN HALSEY PRODUCTION DESIGNER PETER LONSDALE ASSISTANT DIRECTOR POST PRODUCTION TERRY LENNON PRODUCER POST PRODUCTION STEPHEN SWOFFORD ASSOCIATE PRODUCER CHRIS HENDERSON Associate Producer HIROSHI SAOTOME Storyboard JULIUS AGUIMATANG KEVIN GOLLAHER TERRY LENNON ROY MEURIN JOHN MILLER MIKE PETTINGILL LARRY SCHOLL KURT ANDERSON RYAN ANTHONY JILL COLBERT TROUSDALE SHARON FORWARD STEVEN GORDON MARK O'HARE ERIK WIESE DAVID PRINCE CHRIS SAVINO MARTIN FULLER TOM RIGGIN DAN ROOT BRIAN SMITH CLINT TAYLOR Timing Directors JANG G. KIM, MARSHALL LAMORE, TERRY LENNON, RICK LEON, BURT MEDALL, EDDY HOUCHINS, GORDON KENT, MIRCEA MANTTA, HOWY PARKINS Production Managers CHARLES KAITZ JENNIE MONICA DESIGN & VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Lead Character Designer RITSUKO NOTANI Character Design BEN BALISTRERI, KENNY THOMPKINS Lead Color Stylist DENE ANN HEMING Key Location Design ANDY ICE, TOSHIHARU MIZUTANI, CHRISTOPHER MORLEY, DANILO TOLENTINO Prop Design MARTY WARNER ANIMATION WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN), INC. Director KIYOTAKA KANTAKE Animation Director HIROSHI KAWAMATA Assistant Animation Directors ISAMITSU KASHIMA KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI Key Animators CHIE ARAI, RIE ARAI, TAKESHI ATOMURA, GENTA CHIBA, ATSUHIKO HARA, TAKAHIRO IKZEOE, NOZOMI FUJII, TSUTOMU KANEKO, MANABU KAWADA, HIDEAKI KUARKAWA, HIROKO MINOWA, KIYOMI MIYAKAWA, SUE VERTUE, TOMOKATSU NAGASAKU, PETER BENNETT, TAKAYO NISHIMURA, KAZUHIRO OHMAME, YOSHIHARU SATOU, ATSUSHI SEKIGUCHI, KAZUKO SHIBATA, IKUKO SHIMADA, TAKEO SYUTOU, JUNPEI TATENAKA, KENICHI TSUCHIYA, KOUJI UKAI, SACHIKO WAKABAYASHI, YUJI WATANABE, SHIGERU YAMAMOTO, SHINICHI YOSHIKAWA Effects Animation Director MADOKA YASUET Special Effects Animator TOYOHIKO SAKAKIBARA In-between Artists TOMOKO ARAKI, SHIZUKA KIKUTA, REIKO KUDO, KIYOKO MAKITA, REIKO MANO, IZUMI MASUI, JUNICHI MINETA, MASAKO MORIMITSU, YUKI MORIMOTO, YUMIKO OASA, MAYUMI OHMURA, YOSHIHIRO NAWA, MASATOMO SAITOU Color Stylist KIMIE YAMANA In-between Checkers RYUJI SASAKI TAKAHIRO TAKASHIMA ETSUKO TAMAKOSHI CGI Animation IAN RICHARDS DJ NICKE Production Editors MAKOTO ARAI, YASUNORI HAYAMA Production Coordinators TOSHIYUKI FUKAI TAKAHIRO NARITA AKIRA MATSUMOTO Translation TOKIKO KAWAI STUDIO BASARA Director FUMIO MAEZONO Animation Directors SHINICHI SUZUKI HISASHI WADA Art Director SEIKI TAMURA Key Animators NOBUYUKI KOYANAGI, PETER BENNETT-JONES, MASAYO MATSUMOTO, YUKO MATSUO, YUTAKA OKA, KOICHI SUENAGA, YURI TAKASAKI, YASUO TORII, YOSHIHIRO TSUJI Backgrounds SAGAKO ITAKURA TOSHIHARU MIZUTANI ATSUSHI MORIKAWA In-between Checkers YOSHINOBU KATADA SATOKO KAWAMOTO TERUMICHI MAGUCHI Production Coordinators RURIKO AMAIKE MASASHI TAMURA TAMA PRODUCTION Key Animators AYA KURI, YOSHIAKI MATSUDA, JYUJI MIZUMURA, YOKO ONO, ANTHONY POHL, TAKASHI SAIJYO, MOKOKO TAYLOR, SHANE TAYLOR, TONY ANSELMO, MIKIE YAHIGARA, HIROKO YAMAMOTO, SUGAKO YAMAZAKI, KUNIKO YANO, AKIRA WATANABE Background Director SATOSHI MATSUDAIRA Color Stylist CYNTHIA McINTOSH Production Management TAKESHI HAGIWARA HIDEYUKI KOUTA ADDITIONAL IN-BETWEEN BY ANIME TOROTORO KATSUNORI ADACHI, CHIHARU HARAGUCHI, MAI NAKAZATO, SHINGO NISHIYAMA, SHINOBU SAEKI, KEISUKE SHIMOHIRA, TAKAHITO SUGAWARA, KENJI SUGIYAMA, KUMIKO TANIHIRA, YUKARI YAMAURA, MORIHIKO YANO DELTA PARK PRODUCTION HIROE EBORI, YOSHIYUKI FUJIMORI, MIYUKI HASEGAWA, KYOKO HASEYAMA, YUICHI KABASHIMA, AI KUWABARA, MAKI NISHI, MASATSUGU NISHIDA, TSUYOSHI TAKAHASHI NAKAMURA PRODUCTION KUMI HIRAI, YOSHITAKE IWAKAMI, HIROAKI NAKAJAMA, NORIHITO OGAWA, CHIKA OKUBO, TAKEYOSHI OHMAGARI, TSUTOMU SHIBUTANI, TOMOYUKI TAJIMA, SETSUYA TANABE STUDIO GUSH TATSURO ARAI, HIROYUKI SAITO, YOSHIHISA SUZUKI, AKIFUMI TAKAHASHI, TEPPEI TAKEYA, SHINTARO TSUBOTA MI NORIKO HEYA, MIKA KURODA, JUNKO MIYAZAKI, AYAKA SAEKI INK & PAINT PRODUCTION STUDIOS FRONTIER PICTURES, INC. GOLDENBALL ART MAKING LIGHTFOOT HIROMI IMAIZUMI, KAZUNORI ISHIZUKA, MAKIKO ITO, TOSHIHIRO MIYAKE, IGUCHI MIYUKI, TOMOKA MITSUI, MIHO MOURI, KAZUMI NAGANUMA, YOSHIE OKI, KEIKO WATANABE, DAISUKE YAMASAKI, KEIKO YOSHIMURA STUDIO TARGE KUMIKO AKAHORI, NAMI INOUE, KYOKO KAWAMURA, NAOKO MIYAHARA, TAIJI SAITA, HATSUMI SUGAWARA, KOZY USUI, AYANO YAGI, YUMIE YAGINUMA, SHIHO YAMAHATA CAMERA SOUTHERN CROSS TERUO ABE, SHINICHI FUSHIMI, SHIGEO KAMIYAMA, JIN-AH LEE, YASUTOSHI MARUYAMA, HARUKO MIYAKI, CHIZU MIYAZAKI ACREATION TAKANOBU ARIHARA, HIROYUKI MATSUZAWA, TATSUYA MIGUCHI, RIKO OKAWA TAKAHASHI PRODUCTION TOMOKO FUKUDA, HIRONOBU HORIKOSHI, YUKIKO MARUHASHI, HARUTOSHI MIYAGAWA, TAKESHI OGAWA, MIYUKI SATO, YASUTOSHI TOYONAGA LABORATORY IMAGICA DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital System Manager KOTARO BEPPU T2 STUDIO Technical Director KENTARO TAKAHASHI Scanner SHUNYA KIMURA Painters YUKIKO KAKITA, KUMI NANJO, AKIKO NASU, AKIKO SHIMIZU, KANAKO TAKAHASHI, NAOMI TAZAWA Backgrounds MICHIKO SAITO, YUKI YOKOYAMA CGI Effects Supervisor SHINJI NASU Compositor KOUSUKE ARAKAWA PRODUCTION Additional Producing Services by KALLAN KAGAN SCOTT LABARGE Additional Pre-Production by CHARACTER BUILDERS Assistant Production Manager MAUDE LEWIS Production Coordinators JEFF HUTCHERSON, ANGI DYSTE Production Associate SHEILA KELLY Continuity Checkers BARBARA DONATELLI, LYNN SINGER, KATHRIN VICTOR Supervisor, Key BG Color Correction ERNIE PAVA Key BG Color Correction DAVID DIMATTEO Scanner TOM PNIEWSKI Storyboard Revisions FRANCIS GLEBAS, STEVEN GORDON Production Accountant DON HIGH Talent Manager DAVID H. WRIGHT III Talent Coordinators STEPHANIE MCCORKLE, STEVEN NEIBERT, ANNE-MARIE PIONE-LINAS Manager, Script Department ANITA LISH Script Coordinators LEONA JERNIGAN, BRIAN SINTAY Production Secretary MARCELLA BRICH EDITORIAL & POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervision ERIC WEYENBERG, STEVE ARENAS First Assistant Editors VARTAN NAZARIAN, ART NODA Assistant Film Editor JOYCE ARRASTIA Post Production Coordinator CRAIG SAWCZUK Track Reading SKIP CRAIG, JUNG JA KIM-WOLF Additional Voices JIM CUMMINGS, BILL FARMER, FRANK WELKER, APRIL WINCHELL, NEWELL ALEXANDER, PHILIPPE BENICHOU, MITCH CARTER, DAVID COWGILL, WENDY CULTER, LAKE EISSINMAN, NICHOLAS GUEST, BRIDGET HOFFMAN, FREDRIKA KASTEN, LUISA LESCHIN, EDIE MIRMAN, PHILECE SAMPLER, TARA STRONG Title Design SB FILM DESIGN Titles BUENA VISTA IMAGING Color Timing TERRY CLABORN Negative Cutting MARY BETH SMITH Produced & Distributed on EASTMAN FILM Prints by TECHNICOLOR ® SOUND Supervising Sound Editors LOUIS L. EDEMANN, RONALD ENG Sound Editors LEONARD T. GESCHKE, HOWARD S.M. NEIMAN, CHUCK NEELY First Assistant Sound Editors KEITH EDEMANN, RONNIE MORGAN Dialogue Engineer CARLOS SOTOLONGO Foley Artists KEN DUFVA, M.P.S.E., JOAN ROWE Foley Mixer KAREN ROULO Re-recording Mixers ANDY D' ADDARIO, KEITH ROGERS ADR Engineers CARLOS SOTOLONGO, CAMERON DAVIS Recordist STEVE KOHLER END TITLE SONG "I'M ALIVE" Music and Lyrics by JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT AND CHRIS CANUTE Performed by JENNIFER LOVE HEWITT Produced by ROB CAVALLO Recorded and Mixed by ALLEN SIDES Programming by CARMEN RIZZO String Arrangement by DAVID CAMPBELL SONGS "DREAM IS THE CLOUDS" Music and Lyrics by RANDY PETERSEN AND KEVIN QUINN Arranged by CARL JOHNSON Performed by HALEY JOEL OSMENT AND DAKOTA FANNING "I'M ALIVE" Music and Lyrics by WALTER EDGAR KENNON Arranged by CARL JOHNSON Performed by DAKOTA FANNING "DARK OF THE SPELL IS MAGIC" Music and Lyrics by WALTER EDGAR KENNON Arranged by CARL JOHNSON Performed by JOHN LOTHGOW "LOVE IS GREAT" Music and Lyrics by WALTER EDGAR KENNON Arranged by CARL JOHNSON Performed by HALEY JOEL OSMENT, SIMON CALLOW, JEFF BENNETT, JANE LEEVES, SUSAN SARANDON, DAVID THEWLIS, MIRIAM MARGOLYES Score Conducted by CARL JOHNSON Orchestrations by CAMERON PATRICK, MARK FRISBIE, RONALD GOLDSTEIN Score and Songs Mixed by NICK WOLLAGE Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Vocals Recorded by ALLEN ABRAHAMSON, TIM BOYLE, CARY BUTLER, BILL JACKSON, GARY LUX, ROSS PALLONE, JOHN VIGRAN Orchestra Contractor TONIA DUVALL Vocal Contractor BOBBI PAGE THIS FILM WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN POSSIBLE WITHOUT THE INSPIRATION FROM THE ORIGINAL MOTION PICTURE AND THE WORK OF ITS TALENTED ARTISTS AND ANIMATORS. MPAA / IATSE DOLBY DIGITAL COPYRIGHT © 2001 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. ANIMATION PRODUCTION BY WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN), INC. PRODUCED BY WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION WALT DiSNEY PICTURES Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * James and the Giant Peach Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Tim Burton Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:THX